Fabricated World
by XxSaorixX
Summary: ¿Era realmente una galería de arte lo que deseaba Guertena en su lecho de muerte? ¿O sólo era una pantalla para encerrar a la gente dentro de su propio legado? La última obra de Guertena. Previo a los eventos del juego.


**¡Mi primer oneshot! *bailando de felicidad* Sé que tengo otras historias aparte de esta, pero me cuesta demasiado inspirarme para poder continuarlas. Creo que estoy perdiendo el don (?). bueno decidí escribir esto debido a que no hay mucho sobre Guertena, y creo que como artista él creía que sus pinturas eran una parte de él, y que la galería maldita fue su último trabajo. **

**Espero que lo disfruten, me llevó un buen tiempo, aunque no sea muy largo **

* * *

El sonido de la brocha y los pinceles no cesaba. Había manchas de pintura por toda la habitación. Ninguna voz osaba irrumpir en aquel ambiente en el cual se encontraba el artista, mientras que los cuadros observaban inertes la escena frente a ellos. La respiración de su creador era irregular, y de vez en cuando se podían oír sus jadeos haciendo eco en las paredes de madera. Una tos estruendosa incitaba a la muerte a acercarse una poco más a apreciar lo que sería su última obre de arte.

Dio sus últimas pinceladas y esbozó una sonrisa pronunciando débilmente el nombre de la obra que se encontraba frente a él, deseando qué ésta lo transportara a _ése_ lugar una vez que sus músculos se aflojaran dejando caer su pincel. Su fiel compañero que había estado junto a él por varios años yacía en el suelo. Al igual que él.

Un silencio fúnebre inundó el estudio. Los cuadros parecían observar atentos el cuerpo inerte que se presentaba frente a ellos. La oscuridad parecía adueñarse de la escena, como si la muerte estuviera disfrutando el momento viendo como unos ojos pintados observaban atónitos sin poder creer lo que había acontecido. Eran notorias las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en cada una de las obras de arte, derramando aquel líquido cristalino sin siquiera arruinar el óleo. Silencio. Lo decía todo y a la vez nada.

Luego de aquella tristeza muda vino la desolación. Un llanto críptico se dejó escuchar en la habitación como un grito de desesperación y desconsuelo. El sollozo parecía ir en aumento. Los cuadros sufrían al verlo ahí, inerte al igual que ellos, no podían creer lo que había ocurrido, es decir, ¿cómo es posible? Si hace tan sólo unos minutos estaba de pie dando los últimos toques a su más preciada obra, la cual había tardado meses, quizás un poco más de un año en terminar. No, no era posible. Aquella persona que los había creado y les había brindado parte de su energía vital con sus propias manos, aquel artista quien les hablaba como realmente pudieran escucharlo había dejado de existir en este mundo.

El llanto cesó, dejando que el silencio tomara el trono y reinara nuevamente entre los cuadros. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno como si nunca hubieran existido. Unos pasos retumbaron en el suelo de madera indicando que alguien se acercaba a ver aquella escena. La figura surgió desde las sombras donde un atril ocultaba una de sus pinturas. Se detuvo a observar detenidamente al hombre que yacía junto a sus pies para luego derramar sus lágrimas en silencio, humedeciendo el rostro del artista. Una voz femenina se dejó escuchar mientras trataba de pronunciar con cierta dificultad una palabra. Tan sólo una.

— ¿Papá?

* * *

Como en todo día soleado, los rayos de luz penetraban en las sombras del estudio. Junto a la ventana reposaba un atril sosteniendo un bastidor. En el suelo yacía una paleta con manchones de óleo fresco con tres colores distintos y su respectiva gama de tonalidades, colores básicos conocidos como verde, azul y amarillo. El artista tenía el boceto de lo que sería su próxima obra, la cual había dejado abandonada por un tiempo. Tal vez era por la falta de inspiración o porque carecía de una visión concreta con respecto a lo que trataba de realizar en aquel lienzo. Sin embargo, la pintura aún estaba fresca.

Tomó asiento frente al lienzo colocando una hermosa rosa de pétalos amarillos colocándola sobre éste. Sonrió y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la paleta y comenzó a dar pinceladas sobre la tela.

Los demás cuadros observaban curiosos como su creador parecía fascinarse con el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Pronto, las manchas comenzaron a tomar forma sobre aquél telar blanco: surgió un vestido verde, una cabellera dorada, unos ojos azules que revelaban la inocencia de aquella figura que aparentaba ser frágil, como la rosa que se encontraba sobre el bastidor. Actualmente la consciencia de la niña se encontraba dormida, como si estuviera sumergida en un abismo, esperando a que alguien la sacara de allí.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado su deseo, sintió la gentil caricia de los rayos del sol sobre su piel haciendo que abriera lentamente sus ojos. Observó, curiosa, el entorno en el cual se encontraba, viendo a los cuadros a su alrededor junto al rostro del pintor que no dejaba de sonreír. Una sonrisa que transmitía todas aquellas emociones que sentía cada vez que daba una nueva pincelada. Contagiada por este sentimiento, la niña también quería transmitir aquella felicidad al mundo que ahora se le presentaba. El pintor logró percatarse de dichas intenciones y, dando una suave pincelada, trazó una delicada curva en sus labios: una sonrisa.

Pero eso no era suficiente. Sentía que debía agregar algo más a aquel lienzo para que la pequeña no estuviera sola en aquella pintura. El artista miró fugazmente su entorno encontrándose con sus cuadros, quienes cuestionaban el comportamiento de su creador. La búsqueda cesó en el momento en que la mirada del hombre se topó con la flor que había dejado sobre el lienzo. Era perfecta.

Tomó nuevamente su pincel y comenzó a pintar rosas amarillas a los pies de la niña, agregando también una enredadera con espinas conectando las tres flores.

El estruendo causado por la paleta estrellándose contra el suelo y una respiración agitada era todo lo que se podía oír en la habitación. Hubo una pausa para después dejar escapar una carcajada llena felicidad y orgullo.

— ¡Mary! Ése será tu nombre, mi pequeña rosa.

Observó a la niña sobre el lienzo, quien parecía sonreír aún más sabiendo que de ahora en adelante sería conocida por tan bello nombre.

* * *

Un hombre vestido de traje se encontraba en el taller del difunto artista, observando cada rincón de aquella habitación. No podía evitar sentir como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al percibir cómo los cuadros parecían observar detenidamente al intruso, creyendo que tal vez este extraño venía a deshacerse de ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una segunda presencia decidió invadir el taller. Se trataba de una mujer la cual también vestía de traje. Llevaba con ella unos documentos importantes y una carta de apariencia descuidada. Buscó la atención de su compañero con la intención de compartir la información que ésta tenía.

— Ni pienses en deshacerte de estas pinturas. Encontramos el testamento de Guertena — comentó la mujer alzando la carta que tenía entre sus manos. El hombre sonrió ante esto.

— ¿Bromeas? Ahora que está muerto estos cuadros deben valer millones — mencionó con cierta codicia en su hablar. Este hombre conocido como el socio de Guertena sólo estaba interesado en ganar dinero a expensas de sus obras.

La mujer soltó un suspiro y procedió a abrir la carta extrayendo una hoja de papel que contenía un manuscrito del mismo artista. Este decía:

_La vida es demasiado corta entre los mortales, mas el arte es eterno. Por ello me he de volver inmortal a través de mis obras de arte. En ellas vive una parte de mí, un mundo nuevo en el cual me encuentro en estos momentos. Mi Mundo Fabricado. Pero lo que allí se encuentra jamás será visto por el hombre, a menos que éste país de las maravillas anhele tener visitas. Para conocer este mundo, usted ha de crear un lugar donde todos puedan verlo, una galería. Ése es mi último deseo._

_- Guertena_

El hombre se cruzó de brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima a los cuadros. Presionó levemente la parte superior de su nariz, justo a la altura entre sus ojos con el fin de aliviar ese leve dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir. Aun estando muerto, su compañero de negocios seguía dándole dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Una galería de arte? Tan sólo espero que sea un buen negocio.

* * *

Era una tarde en un día de invierno. Las nubles establecían su dominio cubriendo cada rincón del cielo haciendo que éste se tornara en un frío color gris. Sin embargo, era un día especial.

Una niña de nueve años junto a sus padres iban en camino a la galería de arte que había inaugurado hace tan sólo unos días. La madre de la niña le preguntaba si llevaba consigo todo lo que ella necesitaba, haciendo mención a su pañuelo el cual había sido un regalo de cumpleaños. La pequeña sólo asintió.

Una vez que llegaron a la galería se dirigieron al mesón de recepción en busca de unos panfletos, mientras que la pequeña decidió adelantarse para ver cuanto antes las obras de arte que guardaba aquel lugar.

— Está bien, Ib, puedes ir adelante. Pero trata de no molestar a los demás visitantes — dijo su madre. Con su permiso concebido, la niña procedió a adentrarse en la galería.

La pequeña observaba con deleite cada obra de arte. No podía dejar de asombrarse con las obras que se presentaban ante sus ojos: la belleza de "La Dama de Rojo", el vértigo al ver "La Profundidad del Abismo" y la sensación de curiosidad al ver "La Muerte del Individuo". Y su asombro no terminaba. Sin darse cuenta la niña terminó frente a un cuadro enorme, el cual abarcaba una gran proporción del muro en el cual se encontraba, daba la impresión de que fuera una ventana hacia un mundo nuevo y sin sentido, como si se tratara de un país maravilloso donde criaturas mágicas habitaban libremente en él. Se acercó para leer el nombre de aquél cuadro: _Mundo Fabricado_. Desafortunadamente la niña no conocía la última palabra.

Las luces titilaron por unos segundos para luego volver a la normalidad. Fue en ese momento en que Ib se percató de que no había nadie a su alrededor. Bajó al primer piso en busca de sus padres pero no había rastro ni de ellos ni de los demás visitantes. Trató de salir por la puerta principal, pero ésta no cedía ante sus deseos.

Podía escuchar los pasos de alguien más haciendo eco en las paredes. Decidió subir nuevamente al segundo piso con la intención de enfrentarse nuevamente a ese cuadro gigantesco. Esta vez tenía pintura azul escurriendo en la parte inferior del marco, lo cual era bastante extraño, no recordaba que eso estuviera ahí antes. Se acercó para observar la mancha un poco más de cerca.

_Ven, Ib_

Fue el mensaje que encontró al voltearse. Alguien o más bien, algo trataba de llamar su atención. Ignoró el mensaje que se encontraba en el suelo y observó nuevamente la mancha azul, la cual había desaparecido para dejar en su lugar un mensaje.

_Ven abajo, Ib. Te mostraré un lugar secreto_

En ese momento una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules sonreía en la distancia. Había esperado por este momento desde la muerte de su creador. Guertena le había prometido unos días antes de su muerte que encontraría la forma en que ella no se sintiera sola una vez que éste falleciera.

_"Crearé una pintura en la cual encierre mis sueños, mis deseos, mi propia esencia, donde todas mis creaciones puedan convivir ella y, para que no sea olvidada, haré que las personas queden atrapadas en ella, en un mundo donde no hay vuelta atrás. Aquellos que logren salir verán sus memorias olvidadas, de modo que este mundo pueda seguir aceptando visitas. Sean todos bienvenido, a mi __**Mundo Fabricado**__."_


End file.
